JeremyWorks Studios
JeremyWorks Studios (originally founded as Jeremy LTD. until 1985 or simply JeremyWorks) is an American production company/animation studio located in Burbank, California and the main production company of Jeremy Carpenter. The company was founded in 1970 as Jeremy LTD. by some alumni of 20th Century Fox's former animation branch Kenny & Kella Young Productions alumni, it later renamed in 1982 as JeremyWorks Studios. The studio is operated as a subsidiary of JeremyWorks Entertainment and is best known for the franchises ''Jeremy Universal'', ''Cartoon World'', Objects, Paint!, Little Mattie, The Adventures in Medieval, Life of Teenagers, The Master Dude, Araceli, Sorceress Girl, Alternate Reality, Go City!, Two Teenage Ghost, and Juliana and the Power Gang. Its first film The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story was released on July 20, 1973, and its latest release was Medieval Quest ''on November 15, 2019 with their next release being ''Spyro the Dragon on March 20, 2020. JeremyWorks continues to produce films using both traditional animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Jeremy, a character from ''Jeremy Universal'', is the studio's mascot. History Early years (1964–1983) JeremyWorks' predecessor Jeremy Carpenter Productions was founded in 1964 as a division between 20th Century Fox Cartoon Studios (it was formerly Kenny & Kella Young Productions until 1960) and Hanna-Barbera by animator Jeremy Carpenter who wanted to realize his dream of producing an animated feature-length film. On April 10, 1970, after leaving Hanna-Barbera (due to financial reasons) and 20th Century Fox, Jeremy opened his own studio named Jeremy LTD., which would develop characters, stories, and productions, and some of the animators who worked for Fox and Hanna-Barbera came to the studio at the time. In 1973, The first film, The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story, its was released to a great critical and financial success. Following this success, Jeremy LTD. released the film in year, Objects, its sequel, The Return of the Objects, [[Paint!|''Paint!]], [[My Own Pet|''My Own Pet]], and ''Comedy TV''. After the released of Comedy TV, the company took a break in film-making for the last ten years. In 1983, Jeremy LTD. had produced a Saturday morning animated series titled JeremyToons, which ran on CBS from 1983 to 1989 and on Fox Kids from 1990 to 1996. The same year, the studio produced its first short film, The Princess Girls. JeremyWorks era, returning to film-making (1985–1998) In 1985, Jeremy LTD. changed its name to JeremyWorks Studios. The same year, JeremyWorks announced its plans to acquire SoftWorks and the company renamed to JeremySoft. In 1989, JeremyWorks created a new division named Red Ball Animation, which typically produces animated films and television shows targeted to adult audiences. In 1991, after nine years of absence in films, JeremyWorks Studios produced Legend of the Wicked Witch. In 1992, JeremyWorks Interactive, the studio's in-house video game development department, was founded, the first project of which was Mansion Escape, and later developed The Master Dude, Jeremy Adventure, Araceli,'' and ''Sorceress Girl games. In 1993, JeremyWorks created a computer animation department at the studio's main headquarters at Burbank, California that would produce computer-generated productions, including special effects for some of their films, starting with the short ''Boing'''' in 1995, which was JeremyWorks' first attempt at computer animation. For then, the studio had the traditional animators working for their main hand-drawn animation department, and the computer animators worked on CG productions. To expand the studio's online content presence, JeremyWorks Studios launched their own official website named JeremyWorks.com in 1996 The website gathers its core animation properties in a single online environment that is interactive and customizable for site visitors. It offers both originally produced content along with press releases, games, free wallpapers, desktop backgrounds, and screensavers. Some of the characters to be used in the project from the JeremyWorks libraries. JeremyWorks Entertainment era (1999–present) On January 1, 1999, JeremyWorks Studios, along with ClearWorld Entertainment and Valentina Animation, was transferred into JeremyWorks Entertainment, a new entertainment company. Its divisions Red Ball Animation and JeremyWorks Interactive, formerly under the main JeremyWorks Studios umbrella, were integrated under JeremyWorks Entertainment. In February 2004, JeremyWorks announced that its computer animation department would produce some CGI-animated films on their own starting with the release of ''Alternate Reality ''in 2006. In June 2006, JeremyWorks launched their official YouTube channel, which is a YouTube Partner channel featuring clips and trailers from the studio's productions and many others. In June 12, 2009, it was announced that JeremyWorks Studios had started a theatrical shorts series, called JeremyWorks Shorts, which will show original animated short films before JeremyWorks' feature films, much akin to what Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios do for their feature films. The first short film to be produced for the series was ''Flying Trust, which was released with Cartoons Unite!Alternate Reality 2. In June 26, 2013, JeremyWorks formed a multi-year production deal with Warner Animation Group to co-produced their films, such as Juliana and the Power Gang and Medieval Quest. In August 2015, it was reported that JeremyWorks and Sega are working on upcoming films, shorts and TV series based on the games, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Space Channel 5, Samba de Amigo, and Super Monkey Ball. as well as Saturn games, such as Nights into Dreams and Clockwork Knight. On April 3, 2016, it was announced that JeremyWorks and Activision would be working on the animated film based on the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro ''series. The film is set to be released on June 21, 2019, while the other film is set to be released on March 13, 2020. In May 2016, JeremyWorks Entertainment and Rovio Animation teamed up with select companies to launch a new channel. After several discussions, JeremyWorks announced plans to launch a new, multi-platform cartoons entertainment brand known as JWToons. In November 2016, JeremyWorks Studios decided to moved their shows, such as ''Alyvia: Princess Kingdom, JeremyToons Universe, The Little Mattie Show, and The Mysterious Manor Reborn ''to JWToons. At the same month, JeremyWorks Studios, and its subsidiary, JWToons Originals, JeremySoft Animation, 78M Studios, and ClearWorld Entertainment had plans to create original series for the channel. On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced its intent to acquire 21st Century Fox. Under the terms of the agreement, Disney will acquire the Twentieth Century Fox film and TV studios and related assets; cable networks including FX Networks, Fox Sports Regional Networks; Fox Networks Group; Indian satellite TV group Star India; and stakes in National Geographic Partners, Hulu, UK based satellite TV group Sky plc and other assets, in exchange for $52.4 billion in stock. On March 12, 2019, Disney officially announced that the sale would be completed on March 20, 2019. After the completion of Disney purchase Fox, the rights to the ''Objects ''and ''Go City! franchise, as well as Pets World, Valentina's The Witch Stone and Evolution Kingdom, Red Ball's Hard Tough Day, ''ClearWorld's ''Magic Girl franchise and MoonNight's Density, Life After Dinosaurs and Supernatural Woman which were owned by 20th Century Fox reverted back to JeremyWorks and ClearWorld, however, Fox still produced and distributed its films. After the release of Sonic the Hedgehog, JeremyWorks and Sega announced that they would release the films for the Cinematic Universe as part of the JeremyNow! stream. To celebrate the studio's 50th anniversary, JeremyWorks made an exhibit called "JeremyWorks: 50 Years of Imagination to Animation" in partnership with the Paley Center, with showings from April 10 to May 10 2020, in their New York City location, and will move to their Beverly Hills, California location with showings from May 16 to June 21 of that year. Process Much akin to Sony Pictures Animation, Paramount Animation and Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios relies on different animation and visual effects studios to provide the animation on their modern films. They include JeremyWorks' in-house hand-drawn department and in-house computer animation department, Bardel Entertainment (Pets World, JeremyToons: The Movie, The Missing Riddle, Objects Island, JeremyToons 2, Go City!, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Go City!: Epic Mayhem), Sony Pictures Imageworks (Two Teenage Ghost ''and ''Medieval Quest), and Renegade Animation (Jeremy: Battle Unleashed and Jeremy: Ultimate Generations). Related media and projects See also: List of JeremyWorks merchandise JeremyWorks Channel Main article: JeremyWorks Channel The JeremyWorks Channel is a American pay television channel that is operated by the JeremyWorks Channel Group LLC. The channel was launched on February 18, 2003. Its headquarters are currently located in Burbank. it was originally targeted towards kids, but now targets both kids, teens and adults. The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Canada, UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand), its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and home media-exclusive movies and select other third-party programming. JWToons Main article: JWToons JWToons, short for JeremyWorks Toons, is a cartoon programming channel premiered on January 6, 2017. JeremyWorks.com Main article: JeremyWorks.com JeremyWorks.com is JeremyWorks' main website, which launched in 1996 as a component of America Online's Kids Only channel before eventually moving to the full World Wide Web. It provides content, as well as video clips and full episodes of JeremyWorks series available for streaming. JeremyNow! Main article: JeremyNow! Mobile apps JeremyWorks released a free mobile app for smartphones and tablet computers operating on the Apple and Android platforms in December 2011. Like JeremyWorks.com, a TV Everywhere login code provided by participating subscription providers is required to view individual episodes of the JeremyWorks' network's series. Red Ball Animation Main article: Red Ball Animation Red Ball Animation is the adult production studio division that produces adult-oriented animated feature films and television series and provides original program to the JeremyWorks network's late-night program PrimeNight, that is located in Burbank, California, along with the main headquarters of the JeremyWorks animation studio. 78M Studios Main article: 78M Studios ClearWorld Entertainment Main article: ClearWorld Entertainment JeremySoft Main article: JeremySoft JeremyWorks Interactive Main article: JeremyWorks Interactive JeremyWorks Interactive is the studio's in-house video game department. Founded in 1998, the studio is best known for developing the The Master Dude and Araceli games, as well as games based on its parent company's Jeremy Universal and Go City! franchises. JeremyWorks Magazine Main article: JeremyWorks Magazine JeremyWorks Magazine was a print magazine that was launched in 1993. It incorporated informative non-fiction pieces, humor (including pranks and parodical pieces), interviews, recipes, and a comic book section in the center of each issue featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular JeremyWorks and non-JeremyWorks properties. JeremyWorks Productions JeremyWorks Productions is the JeremyWorks network's distribution arm. It distributes the shows, pilots, and movies through various international JeremyWorks channels since 1997. JeremyWorks Branding JeremyWorks Branding is the studio's global licensing and merchandising arm established in 2003. It distributes merchandises of various JeremyWorks brands such as ''Jeremy Universal'', ''Cartoon World'', Little Mattie, Objects, Go City!, and more. Video games Main article: List of JeremyWorks video games Experiences Theme park areas : Main article: JeremyWorks in amusement parks All except three JeremyWorks-themed theme park areas now closed: Current attractions * JeremyWorks Fusion is an area inside of Movie Park Germany featuring JeremyWorks-themed rides, including a Objects-themed dark ride. This area is currently being expanded to fill space formerly occupied with rides based on Warner Bros. characters. * JeremyWorks World opened in August 2016 at IMG Worlds of Adventure as one of the four "epic zones". This zone contains the world's largest JeremyWorks-themed store. * JeremyWorks Zone is a themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park in Orlando, Florida. It is based on the works of JeremyWorks Studios, including Jeremy Universal, Objects, Paint!, Go City!, Two Teenage Ghost, and Juliana and the Power Gang. The land consists of 13 acres (4.9 ha) and features a different attraction line-up. Construction on the land began on March 14, 2014, and and officially opened on June 10, 2016. Closed areas Coming soon! Hotel brands Coming soon! Cruises Coming soon! Productions : Main article: List of JeremyWorks Studios productions Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Jeremy is JeremyWorks' mascot since 1973. * So far, every JeremyWorks films is rated PG by the MPAA, except for The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story, Objects, Paint!, My Own Pet, The Return of the Objects, Life of Teenagers, Paint! 2, Little Mattie: The Movie, Puppies in the Box, and Little Mattie, which are rated G. See also * List of unproduced JeremyWorks projects * List of unreleased JeremyWorks games * JeremyWorks Animated Classics * JeremyWorks Signature Collection Category:Company Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia